Faora-Ul
Sub Commander Faora-Ul is a Kryptonian ally to General Zod. Genetically engineered to be born as a fierce psychopathic warrior driven by the need and pleasure of killing, she joined the Kryptonian Warrior Guild and rose to a high rank as a Sub-Commander second only to General Zod. However, her cruelty, ruthlessness, and sadism seemed to surpass even his. Biography ''Man of Steel ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' As a Kryptonian, Faora's alien body adapted to Earth's atmosphere and gravity and absorbed the yellow radiation emitted by the Sun, which granted her superhuman powers. **'Super Strength:' while under a yellow sun, Faora possessed incredible, potentially incalculable superhuman strength, enough to effortlessly break a man's neck, shatter concrete, break through thick metal walls and doors, and fight fellow Kryptonian Kal-El in hand-to-hand combat. In fact, Faora was able to hurl him to the other side of Smallville, while her blows were powerful enough to send him flying and visibly hurt him. Together with Nam-Ek, she was also able to force Kal-El back down when the latter tried to fly up into the air. However, she was still not quite as strong as Kal-El, due to the latter's superior solar-energy supply. **'Super Speed:' Faora can run and react at incredible speeds, allowing her to overpower many soldiers within seconds, without them being able to even react. **'Invulnerability:' The enhancing process that Earth's yellow sun environment did to Faora's skin, bones and muscles made her incredibly tough, durable, and virtually indestructible. She withstood high-caliber bullets shot by military jets and helicopters, which knocked her back, but did not wound her in the slightest. She also withstood the explosion of a military plane, Kal-El's heat vision attack (though it caused her burning pain), and numerous mighty blows from the younger Kryptonian without any kind of permanent damage. However, she was left disoriented and in agony when the breather that allowed her enhanced senses to be stable (without her having to learn to hone them) was destroyed by Kal-El, greatly weakening her durability, to the point that a direct hit from a powerful missile knocked her unconscious. She is also immune to earthly diseases and viruses. However, Faora can be damaged by magic (which completely bypasses her invulnerability, directly affecting her physiology) and Kryptonite xenominerals. **'Super Leaps:' Faora is able to use her incredible strength to perform super jumps, shown when she leaped into the Kents' barn, and when she almost leaped onto a flying military jet (only to be stopped by Kal-El just in time). Abilities *'Expert Combatant': as an illustrious member of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, Faora is a fierce and ruthless combatant, being extremely skilled in a vast array of Kryptonian martial arts. She easily gained the upper hand against Kal-El in a duel, and was only incapacitated after her visor broke open. Faora might also have some skill in wielding bladed weaponry, since she was about to attack Colonel Nathan Hardy with a Kryptonian combat knife. Relationships *General Zod - Ally and leader; deceased. *Nam-Ek - Ally and subordinate. *Superman - Enemy. *Lois Lane - Enemy. *Jor-El - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actresses *DC Extended Universe (1 film) **''Man of Steel'' (First appearance) - Antje Traue Behind the scenes *Diane Kruger, Rosamund Pike, Alice Eve and Lindsay Lohan were considered for the role of Faora. *Gal Gadot was offered for the role, but she turned it down due of pregnancy at the time. Trivia *While this is Faora's first film appearance, this is not her first appearance in live-action media, having been a recurring character in Smallville as the wife of Zod and the mother of Davis Bloome, the human form of Doomsday. Gallery ''Man of Steel'' Kryptonians.jpg|Faora with General Zod and other Kryptonians. Faora-Ul, Zod and Jax-Ur.jpg Faora-Ul 01.png Man of Steel Faora and Zod.jpg Lois, Superman and Faora.jpg Faora Hu-Ul 01.jpg Faora pod.jpg Faora.jpg catfight.jpg|Faora attacking Martha Kent. faorasub.jpg|Armored Faora. Licensing_Expo_2012_3.jpg|Faora's costume at the Expo. Links *Faora-Ul on the DC Cinematic Universe Wiki Category:Superman Characters Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Villains Category:Kryptonians Category:Phantom Zone Prisoners Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Characters with Super Speed